This specification generally relates to displaying images in web browsers.
Projecting an image of a curved surface onto a flat surface can be problematic. For example, a map projection can be used to represent a curved surface on a flat surface of a map (e.g., representing the curved surface of the Earth on the flat surface of a map). Map projections enable the representation of a curved surface on a flat surface, which can be presented as a digital image on a computer screen. There are numerous map projections that can be implemented (e.g., Mercator projection).
Although a three-dimensional (3D) globe can provide an accurate representation of a curved surface, globes are not always practical. For example, two-dimensional (2D) images of 3D surfaces are often displayed to users within web browser applications. To achieve this, non-linear warping of images can be used. Some web browsers, however, have limited functionality and do not support for non-linear warping of images.